


Rouge sang

by hotladykisses



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, period sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Kalinda. Ce n’est pas hygiénique. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge sang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thicker than](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23401) by threeguesses. 



> Ecrit pour la porn battle de femslash kink [sur Dreamwidth] à partir de l’idée « Alicia/Kalinda – sexe pendant les règles. » Je n’ai … aucune excuse pour ça. PAS NON PLUS LA MOINDRE HONTE.

Alicia sans maquillage est pâle et nette. Inédite. Ni couleurs ni contours, et les sourcils qui ressortent comme jamais auparavant, impeccables quand tout le reste est sans apprêt. Elle ressemble à une publicité pour savon ou crème hydratante, « essence naturelle de… » Ses cheveux commencent à peine à boucler.

« Bonjour.  
\- Salut. » Si Kalinda penche la tête, elle arrive à imaginer à quoi Alicia ressemblait au lycée, à l’université. Brièvement, elle compatit avec Will.

Pas de quoi en faire une histoire, vraiment. Ce n’est rien d’inédit. Elle sait qu’Alicia se lave la figure avant de se coucher – parfois, à l’appartement, elle se glisse hors du lit après l’amour, et revient avec un goût de menthol. C’est seulement que… Kalinda ne l’a jamais vu. C’est la première nuit qui implique un matin, un éclairage direct, la tête d’Alicia au réveil. N’importe lequel des trois.

« Une minute. » dit-elle.

Son propre maquillage est un désastre. Elle tente de gagner du temps, le récure avec le savon de l’hôtel en se regardant dans la glace. Elle a toujours la même tête.

(Mais. Elle sait des choses à présent. Par exemple, qu’Alicia ronfle, rien qu’un peu. Qu’elle est la dernière à se remettre du rhume qui traîne au bureau. Qu’elle l’a de nouveau attrapé il y a deux semaines sur le divan du salon, même si Kalinda avait le nez bouché et portait une écharpe à l’intérieur. Avec précaution, en inclinant la tête de Kalinda, et tout avait le goût de pastilles Halls, et Kalinda sait toutes ces _choses_ , tous ces faits inutiles qui la font sourire lorsqu’Alicia respire péniblement dans son sommeil. Elle en sait bien trop. )

« Kalinda ? »

Merde. Elle se sèche avec une des serviettes de l’hôtel. Lorsqu’elle a fini, son visage est de nouveau propre et inexpressif, comme par magie.

« Euh… » commence Alicia, en faisant courir son doigt le long du cadre bon marché de la porte. Elle rougit davantage que Kalinda ne l’aurait pensé, compte tenu des circonstances. « Tu aurais un… ? »

Ah. Ca. Kalinda laisse s’échapper le souffle qu’elle ne retenait pas, se faufile pour aller fouiller dans son sac à main. Les compartiments intérieurs sont moins remplis que d’ordinaire : elle a arrêté d’y transporter des préservatifs. Elle arrête toujours, au bout d’un moment avec une fille (sauf que cette fois, ça ne fait pas un moment. Cette fois, c’est tout nouveau, et le sexe est encore embarrassant, et en réalité Kalinda devrait toujours être en train de regarder si elle trouve mieux ailleurs.

Ce n’est pas le cas. )

« Merci. » marmonne Alicia. Elle chiffonne l’emballage dans son poing. Sans maquillage, la rougeur se répand sans interruption sur son nez et ses joues, glisse lentement vers sa gorge. Tout ce sang. Kalinda a envie de toucher. Au lieu de cela, elle s’écarte, laisse Alicia se glisser dans la salle de bain.

Beaucoup de premières fois. Comme arracher un pansement.

Elle est retournée se coucher le temps qu’Alicia ressorte de la salle de bain (toujours rougissante, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches). L’idée l’a effleurée, mais… non. Ses vêtements sont éparpillés, et il est si tôt, à peine cinq heures du matin. C’est un samedi matin, un hôtel de milieu de gamme, et ils servent dans les chambres. Du café. Peut-être même des pancakes.

(Et puis… Il y a Alicia. )

« Bon. » Alicia se mord la lèvre, qui rosit là où ses dents appuient, pâlit lorsqu’elle la relâche. « Voilà un slip de fichu. »

Oui, décide Kalinda, le café peut attendre. Il faut qu’elle voie de nouveau cet afflux de sang aux lèvres d’Alicia. De préférence tout de suite. De préférence, provoqué par elle. « Je te préfère sans. »

Alicia pouffe de rire. Elle hésite un instant au bord du lit, et finit par se glisser dedans à côté de Kalinda. La poigne d’acier avec laquelle elle se cramponne à la serviette est aussi attachante que frustrante.

« Euh », dit-elle avec hésitation. « Je ne crois pas que j’en ai mis sur les draps…  
\- Mm-mm. » Kalinda se penche pour goûter sa lèvre – Alicia émet un couinement – et oui, ça marche tout aussi bien quand c’est quelqu’un d’autre qui mord. Elle passe la langue sur la rougeur qui s’estompe. « M’en fiche. »

(Ce n’est pas vrai, en fait. Elle veut qu’Alicia en mette sur les draps. )

 « D’accord. » souffle Alicia. Sa rougeur se répand à des endroits intéressants, descend sous la dentelle de son caraco. « Désolée. C’est juste que… elles sont en avance, et…  
\- Uh-uh, m’en fiche réellement, promis. » Kalinda appuie les dents et mord, un-mississippi, deux-mississippi, trois, s’écarte pour voir le résultat. « Enfin », rectifie-t-elle au bout d’un instant, le nez derrière l’oreille d’Alicia. « Je suis contente de ne pas t’avoir mise enceinte. »

Alicia étouffe un rire et tourne le menton de côté. Leurs baisers ont un goût de dentifrice. Kalinda lui mord la langue – rien qu’un peu, elle mordille légèrement les bords – glisse une main sous la serviette pendant qu’Alicia est distraite.

« Kalinda. » De si près qu’elle sent le goût de la mise en garde.

« Quoi ? » Elle masse le pli de la cuisse d’Alicia jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’écarte pour elle, un petit peu, puis un petit peu plus. « Tu crois qu’il y a quoi que ce soit que je n’ai jamais vu avant ?  
\- Ce n’est pas hygiénique. » Alicia change de position. La serviette tombe d’une de ses hanches. Son visage est sévère, mais il y a dans ses jambes un tremblement qui suggère qu’elle est ouverte à la persuasion. « Ka- _lin_ -da. »

Kalinda sourit en coin. Trois syllabes veulent dire vas-y. Elle fait courir sa main de haut en bas le long du mollet d’Alicia, touche l’endroit qui lui fait écarter les jambes. Il y a de petits poils naissants, et c’est nouveau aussi. Trois semaines, et Alicia a dû se raser de frais pour elle à chaque fois.

« Seigneur. » Alicia se couvre le visage, ce qui veut assurément dire vas-y. « Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça.  
Je ne peux pas croire qu’on est encore en train d’en parler. » dit Kalinda. Alicia est mouillée. Vraiment mouillée, ce n’est pas du sang. Ce que Kalinda a réellement envie de faire, c’est de retirer le tampon, mais il est sans doute encore sec et ça ferait mal. En plus, Alicia paniquerait. Elle transige en glissant en partie un doigt à l’intérieur, tapote le bout.

« B…Bon. » bégaie Alicia. « Euh, tu peux t’en tenir à…  
\- Rien qui n’implique une pénétration ?  
\- Oui. » Alicia se radosse aux oreillers. « Attends … Kalinda ! »

Kalinda sourit en coin. « Un problème ? » Elle pose un baiser sur l’adbomen d’Alicia. « Y a pas de pénétration.  
\- Pas… » Alicia frémit tandis que Kalinda la mordille le long de la toison pubienne. Sa peau a un goût de sommeil, l’odeur de détergent fraîche de la serviette. « Pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Tu devrais être plus spécifique. » lui dit Kalinda.

« Je suis spécif… _Oh_! »

Pendant un moment, Kalinda fait ce qu’on lui a demandé. Alicia est glissante et gonflée, plus sensible que d’ordinaire : elle bondit à chaque fois que Kalinda touche son clitoris. Alors Kalinda y va tout doucement. Beaucoup de lèvres et de langue, pas de dents. Des baisers bouche ouverte. Des coups de langue. Alicia se tord tout du long, va et vient contre la bouche de Kalinda. Ses jambes et ses mains s’agitent nerveusement, et il est évident que ça ne marche pas. Kalinda lève la tête.

« Bon. » Elle pose une main à plat sur le ventre d’Alicia. « On va essayer quelque chose d’autre pendant un moment.  
\- Je ne crois vraiment pas… »

Kalinda lui fait « chut ». Avec ses pouces, elle ouvre Alicia doucement, délicatement. Alicia est plus rose que d’ordinaire aussi, d’un rose foncé presque choquant contre ses cuisses pâles, si pâles. Elle se tortille sous cet examen.

« Kalinda, je… »

Kalinda la lèche. Met la langue juste contre le cordon et appuie.

Alicia pousse un couinement.

_Bingo_.

Kalinda va plus vite cette fois, moins en finesse. Alicia a un goût différent, plus âpre. Kalinda ne peut pas s’en empêcher. C’est mouillé, sexy et cochon et elle ne peut pas s’en empêcher, a envie de mordre, a envie d’attacher Alicia au lit et de la garder là pour toujours. En a envie comme si c’était quelque chose de terminal, d’incurable, un cas où les docteurs ouvriraient et diraient non, rien qu’on puisse y faire. En a envie et ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Ce qu’elle sait : il faut qu’elle voie jouir Alicia. Maintenant.

Son menton devient glissant, mouillé, et elle laisse pratiquement tomber la technique – plus question de dessiner l’alphabet avec la langue, pas d’habiles petites arabesques. Apparemment c’est la bonne façon de faire : Alicia soulève les hanches, fourre une main exigeante dans les cheveux de Kalinda. Elle la laisse faire. La laisse tirer, se cabrer, et ne se plaint pas quand ça fait mal.

Enfin, lorsqu’Alicia est hors d’haleine, distraite, Kalinda saisit brusquement le cordon entre les dents. Elle tire un peu, très légèrement, juste pour qu’Alicia le sente. Elle pense : « A moi ».

« Seigneur, _Kalinda_ … »

Gagné. Kalinda sourit en coin, appuie étroitement avec son visage et sa langue, en dépit des contractions. Lorsqu’elle se redresse sur les coudes pour vérifier, Alicia est à bout de souffle, sidérée. Elle est gorgée de couleurs à présent, le nez et les joues tout roses, les lèvres rouges d’avoir été mordues. Toujours une publicité pour savon peut-être, mais suggestive. A ne diffuser qu’après dix heures du soir.

Alicia s’appuie aux oreillers. « Euh, tu as… »

Kalinda s’essuie la bouche. Il y a un peu de sang. Pas beaucoup. Elle a envie de se lécher les doigts, mais Alicia la regarde avec de grands yeux de faon. Elle en barbouille les draps, deux lignes de peintures de guerre.

« Désolée. » grimace Alicia. Kalinda lève les yeux au ciel.

« Pas moi. » Elle se penche pour l’embrasser, puis se ravise, imaginant les mots « pas hygiénique » prononcés du ton guindé qu’Alicia emploie au tribunal. A la place, elle fait glisser ses coudes et se laisse complètement peser contre Alicia, fait exprès de lui rendre plus difficile la reprise de son souffle. La quasi-totalité de leur corps se touche.

Alicia fait glisser une main le long du dos de Kalinda, son visage exprime la surprise. Elles n’ont pas vraiment l’habitude des câlins après l’amour. Elles n’ont pas vraiment l’habitude de quoi que ce soit après l’amour. Kalinda enfouit le visage dans le cou d’Alicia pour éviter d’avoir à répondre à des questions.

« Tu n’es pas dégoûtée ? » finit par demander Alicia.

 Kalinda lui lèche l’artère carotide. « Vraiment, vraiment pas. »


End file.
